Re: Allen Walker's Secret
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: Rewrite of Allen Walker's Secret. Will there be Kanda x Fem!Allen or Lavi x Fem!Allen? Who knows!
1. Chapter 0

**Aosora:** Hello everyone! It's been a long time, hasn't it? I finally got the time and energy to finally fix my old story; Allen Walker's Secret so I decided that I would finish this. I'm sorry for taking this long, but thanks to all of you who reviewed and told me to keep writing I finally managed to write this. I decided not to delete my old version, so if you want to compare the old one and the new one you can do so.

Oh, and by the way… AfewthingswillbecompletelychangedbutIwilltrytokeepittoaminimum! Sorry!

This is Re:Allen Walker's Secret, I hope you will like it.

Allen pov.

A white haired girl ran towards the black order school, she had overslept and didn't even have time to grab breakfast before going to school. The first bell rung and she ran even faster. She got inside just in time and started looking for the principal's office. While looking she noticed people staring at her, after a little while she realised that she didn't have her wig on. She quickly put it on before anyone else could see her weird hair color. While she put on the wig she heard someone coming closer, she quickly turned around to see a chinese girl with green pigtails walking towards her. "Hi", the chinese girl said. "You must be Allen." she smiled at the said girl in front of her.

Allen was running, today was her first day at her new school and after having realized that she had overslept she had stressed so much that she even forgot her breakfast. " _Hah, today was not a good start…"_ she thought. Having lost her parents at an early age she had been moved between a few orphanages, always scorned or ignored due to her hair and scar. The adults saying that she was cursed and the children that tried to play with her always ended up being dragged away by their parents. " _But now,"_ she thought " _now it's going to be different. I have managed to get a house, no one here knows me and I'll be going to a new school!"_ She heard the first bell ring just as she arrived at the school gates and started running even faster, barely making it inside the school before they closed the gates. "Haaaah… That was close, now I just have to find the principal's office somehow…" Looking around she noticed how the other people stared at her, " _Why are they- Ah! My hair!"_ she quickly went into the first toilet she could find to put on her wig, hiding her shoulder length white hair under the brown wig she had brought with her. Fastening the clips and straightening her bangs just as she heard another student walk in. Allen turned around and was just about to walk when the other girl grabbed her hand. "Hi" the asian-looking girl said, still holding Allen's hand. "You must be Allen, right?" "Y-Yes." Allen answered slowly. "My name is Lenalee Lee, and I'm from the student council." the green haired girl smiled as she spoke. "Let me show you to the principal's office" Lenalee said as she started to almost drag the poor shell shocked girl as they ran towards the principal's office.

Two minutes later they stood outside the office, Allen panting a little bit from the sudden workout while Lenalee who looked completely normal knocked at the door. A mans voice could be heard from inside. "Come in" the man said.

The two girls stepped inside and Allen was really shocked at the mess, there was paper

almost everywhere, books laying in heaps on the floor and the only thing that wasn't relatively messy was the desk that just had a cup standing on it with some pencils and somewhat sorted stacks of paper.

"Sorry about the mess, I just never really felt like cleaning it up..." the man said as he felt his sweat running down his neck as Lenalee glared at him. "Big brother, _clean up_ once in awhile!" she said angrily. The young man looked like a child that regretted doing something bad as he hugged her and started wailing "I'M SORRY! Please forgive your brother, my darling sister!" while crying a flood. "Stop it! The transfer student is here!" Lenalee scolded him, flashing a embarrassed smile towards Allen.

After a while, when Komui had calmed down, she was handed her schedule and a bag. "Since it's your first day you don't have to wear your school uniform unless you want to. But now we should hurry off to class, It's wednesday, so that means that we have music first. I'll introduce you to a few of my friends later, ok?" she said, and once again grabbed Allen's arm and started running. "W-Wait" Allen said, but Lenalee didn't seem to hear the shorter girl.

"Ah, miss Lee. And the transfer student. It seems that you two are late, may I inquire as to why?" Allen hid behind Lenalee, staring at the class and her teacher from behind her new friend's back. Lenalee turned her head and gave her a calming smile before turning back and explaining to the teacher who nodded before sending them to the back of the classroom. After that the school day seemed to be going pretty much like any other normal school day. Nobody paid her any attention, except Lenalee and a few of the asian girl's friends, unless she was in the way.

That was until she accidentally bumped into another student by the stairs. Allen squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself fall, but before she could hit the ground an arm wrapped around her and lifted her up. Her eyes opened in shock and she backed away quickly. She could feel her cheeks grow warm at the sight of the boy that had saved her. It was a quite tall boy, with red hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye while the other eye was a deep forest green. " _So cool…"_ And he was good looking.

"Are you alright?" the red haired boy asked her gently, looking truly worried. "Y-yes, thank you…" she stammered out quietly. "Really?" he asked again, "What class are you in? I'll take you there." She blushed a bit harder and flailed a bit as she look for her schedule. "O-oh, err…" she hastily looked over the paper when she found it "I have Latin next." she finished with a pink blush. Lavi smiled down at her and pointed his thumb at his chest. "Okay, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you." Then he took Allen's bag, despite her protests and walked towards their classroom. "What's your name?" "Allen".

Lavi pov.

As Lavi walked with Allen he started getting a feeling of nostalgia for some reason. He didn't know why, but she just felt… familiar somehow. He blushed a bit as she looked up at him with her innocent and curious eyes and he quickly looked the other way to hide the blush that was blossoming over his cheeks. " _Allen… so cute~"_ She felt so different when compared to his usual fangirls. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he decided to follow her after school.

At the end of the school day Lavi managed to somehow remain hidden as he followed the new girl at a distans. She slowly walked past the school gates, looking a bit unsure and lost at first. But quickened her pace after a while and disappeared around a corner. He quickly ran over to catch up to her but stopped in his tracks when he saw her pull at her hair, removing the wig and shook out her "Beautiful" white hair, he didn't even realized that he had said it out loud. He barely managed to crouch down behind a box before she turned around but as he look over the box he found that she was gone. Without a trace, as if she had disappeared into thin air. He stayed there in dumbfounded silence. " _How could she just disappear like that?!"_ he thought before going home.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

And that was the first remade chapter, sorry for making you readers wait… The rest will be release at the same time, but I thought that I should show you a bit of how much I have changed my writing style and a few minor changes in the story. The rest of the old story's chapters should be redone until about August 20th, since I'll have to prepare for the new semester after that. But I will write at least a new chapter every week until the story is done, and then publish the rest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aosora:** Hello everyone! I would just like to thank all of you who have followed, favorited or reviewed. Thank you so much! Well, now onto the next chapter~

Chapter 1:

Allen pov.

As Allen was walking home she could hear footsteps following her from a distance. She started walking faster, hoping that it was only someone who happened to be walking towards the same way as her, and not a kidnapper or stalker. She rounded a corner and removed her wig, but as she shook out her real her she could hear someone whisper something behind her. She slowly turned around to see someone with red hair hiding behind a box. She paled and quickly before he could notice, she jumped up on the closest roof and ran away as fast as she could, feeling the cold wind at her face. _"Please say that he didn't see me, oh god, please!"_ It was warm outside but she could feel her tears turn to ice as she kept running at an impossible speed. She felt dead tired when she finally reached her home. And without bothering to change clothes she just collapsed on her bed and cried until she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Allen yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she woke up. It was quiet, and she could see that the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon outside of her window. She yawned again and turned her head to look at the alarm clock by her bed. _"Only 4:00, huh? At least I will have time for breakfast… I skipped both breakfast and supper yesterday, so now I'm_ really _hungry…"_

She jumped into the shower and put on her new school uniform, doing her best to remove the wrinkles from the skirt and tying her ribbon before walking down towards the kitchen. Her house was not very big, but it still felt like a mansion to her. She glanced into her piano room on the way, it was probably the cleanest room in her house as she wouldn't allow any dust to come near her precious piano. Then she continued on her quest for food, silently deciding to practise for a while after school, after all, it wasn't like she had anything else to do without any friends… _"No. I have Lenalee now… Plus her brother and that red haired boy seemed nice."_ A flashback of the red haired person that was hiding behind a box came to her. "W-what if that was him? What do I do...?" She hoped that it wasn't Lavi, she hoped that he didn't recognize her if it was him. She shook her head and started making an extra large breakfast, trying to forget about her troubles.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?"

Lavi pov.

Lavi couldn't sleep, the previous event just wouldn't get out of his mind. Lavi knew that he was smart, he could already speak multiple languages fluidly, and had a photographic memory. No trick had ever managed to remain unsolved before him. Until this one. Allen Walker was an enigma, an unsolvable puzzle, something impossible for him. But he felt as if he finally had found what he had been searching for, and a slight sense of deja vu, but that was impossible he thought.

"Just who are you, Allen?"

And then he drifted off to sleep.

Before he knew it morning had come, but not with the normal drowsiness as his alarm woke him, for today he had woken almost an hour earlier than usual _on his own_. Normally, waking up before the alarm felt great. But there was just something that felt… off. A strange sense of foreboding that didn't seem to go away even as he checked and double checked all that he could think of. He called his childhood friend, just to see if he knew what to do. One ring, two rings, three rings then "The number you dialed is not in use or temporarily turned off, please try again later. Beep. Beep. Beep." He gripped his cell phone tightly, shaking as he flipped the screen. "Damn."

Then something outside caught his eye, a small brunette was looking around as if she was lost, he looked a bit closer and saw that it was Allen who was standing there, wearing her brown wig and a girls uniform. He hurried downstairs and took his grabbed his jacket, intending to see if he could talk to her. He ran outside looking around wildly and noticed her disappearing behind a corner not too long away but as he rounded the corner himself he saw her jumping up on a roof closeby and then disappearing down the other side. _"H-how?!"_ he thought, _"that should be impossible!"_ He looked down at his wristwatch, "7:26 already? I have to get going!" and then he went back to his room to grab his school bag before hurrying off to school himself.

Allen pov.

Allen was walking slowly, looking unsure about herself as she stared at the unfamiliar houses along the street. _"How do I always manage to get lost like this? I could find the school yesterday!"_ she looked around, _"No one's here, good. Then I can jump onto a roof quickly and look for my school."_ Which is exactly what she did, her eyes sweeping over the rooftops, never noticing the familiar redhead staring after her in awe while she ran as fast as she could without using her ability.

Lavi pov.

As soon as Lavi arrived he started to look for Kanda, he had a little while to spare before first class started so he decided to annoy his best friend so that he could forget the still lingering feeling of foreboding, if even for a moment. Plus, his friend might need to blow off some steam too he thought. Spotting him by his usual seat by the window he grinned as he almost threw himself on Kanda's shoulders from behind.

"Yuu~! Morning, you look like you need some sweets to help with that sour facial expression you have~ How about it? Want to try some of these cookies I got yesterday?" he rambled before he almost was hit in his face by the japanese boy's swords hilt. "Don't. Call. Me. Yuu." The swordsman ground out between his teeth. Lavi slowly backed away from his friend, sweating a bit as he held his arms in surrender. "K-Kanda? Ooops, the first class is about to start…" he said, pointedly looking at the clock. And the bell rung just in time to save Lavi from being sliced at with Mugen, which made the redhead run to his seat beside Allen, leaving Kanda looking even more irritated than before.

"Allen~ good morning!" he greeted her with a large smile, which she returned with an adorable smile of her own. Although, something about it just screamed fake and made the air feel slightly chilly...

" _Does she know about how I followed her yesterday after school? Maybe I should just act like I saw nothing for the time being and talk to her about it when we have a bit more privacy?"_ he thought to himself. And so he turned his head towards the teacher who was droning on about what they had talked about yesterday. _"Repetition, repetition, repetition."_ he thought, _"I wish I could read something, it's not like I need to repeat things like this with my memory…"_ he sighed.

When class finally ended Lavi discretely made his way over to Allen. "Hey, Allen~ Come with with me for a sec, I wanna show you something" he told her, grabbing her hand and almost dragging her away before anyone could notice. He brought her to the roof, and made sure that no one was listening to them before taking a deep breath. "Sorry to bring you here, just thought that this would be better to talk about in privacy." Allen paled slightly, but still had a polite smile plastered over her face. He continued. "Allen, I saw you this morning. I saw when you jumped up on a roof." Her smile faltered and a look of shock appeared for a second, then being replaced with a nervous smile. "Y-you did?" she asked, looking away from him. "How could you jump that high? And without any problems?" she backed away, looking at the door and ready to bolt. Then she tried to run, but he was faster and grabbed her hand effectively stopping her from escaping. She turned around with a glare, _"That's the first time I've seen her look angry"_ ,she raised her hand, ready to hit him when he did something unexpected…

He tilted forward, and kissed her.

She freezed, but then she squirmed trying to struggle with all her might. He hugged her closer, but it was soft, as he was trying to not scare her. She stopped squirming and he released her. Taking a small step backwards as his thoughts was racing a mile a minute. _"Why did I do that?!"_ He looked at Allen, she started looking quite red faced. His face felt a bit warm as well, but he hoped that she couldn't see as he did his best efforts to calm himself down.

Allen pov.

Allen backed away as soon as Lavi released her, feeling her face getting warmer. "W-w-why did you do t-that?" she asked while glaring at him. "Because I wanted to" he answered, looking slightly red himself. She didn't know what she should do, she was angry that he had just kissed her out of the blue, scared because he knew about her ability but she also felt happy because while he had forced her to stay he had also held her so gently. He didn't really seem like a bad guy. She remembered how he had saved her from falling down the stairs, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. _"What should I do?"_ she desperately asked herself. She needed to do something, anything…!

Suddenly, she felt pain in her left eye. It was a searing, almost burning pain that almost made her wince. "No, not now…" she whispered as she slammed her hand over the eye. Lavi took a step forward and seemed to ask her what was wrong but she couldn't hear him, she couldn't her anything other than her heartbeat. So she turned around and ran away as quickly as she could. Leaving Lavi alone on the roof.

She decided that she needed to go home, she couldn't stay in school right now. She didn't want anyone to see how hideous her eye looked. She didn't want to be called a monster, not again… On her way down the stairs she almost collided with an asian guy, he had long dark hair and for a fleeting moment she had actually thought he was a girl. She turned around and apologized quickly, that's when she realized that he was, in fact, a male. Seemed stunned for a moment, something like recognition flashing across his face and he looked almost stunned. Her eye pulsed in pain again and so she ran before he recovered his thoughts, leaving him confused even if his face didn't show it.

 **Authors note:**

Looks like Tim won't appear in this chapter, but don't worry he will be coming in later in the story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lavi pov.

"Where did Allen go?" Lavi muttered to himself. He was only half listening to the teacher that was talking. He touched his lip with his thumb, feeling the tingling from when he had kissed Allen. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, and he was worried when he had noticed that the white haired girl hadn't turned up for class. _"It's my fault that she's skipping… I told the teacher that she felt ill and went home early, so she won't get in trouble for skipping."_ he thought. _"I should apologize to her as soon as possible, maybe Lenalee could give me her address so that I could give her the homework after school? And then apologize. That should work…"_

"LAVI!" someone screamed in his right ear suddenly and he slammed his hands over it as if it could stop the painful ringing. He stared at the girl who was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What was that for Lena-lady?!" he shouted back, still leaning backwards in shock. She gave him a glare and he gulped. "I-I mean Yes?" he said gently rubbing his ear and she stopped glaring at him. "School's over already!" she told him matter-of-factly.

"... What?" he shook his head and looked at the clock, she gave him a worried look. "Are you alright?" she asked him finally. He waved off her worries. "Yeah. I was only thinking about something. Got lost in thought, that's all." He smiled at her. "Really?" she didn't seem to believe him, but didn't pursue him any further about it. "Sorry! I just remembered that there is something I have to do… Bye, Lavi!" she exclaimed and ran out the door before he could stop her.

"Great, how should I get Allen's address now?" he sighed, but then an idea hit him _"Oh, I guess I could use the school computer and access the principal's student record. That shouldn't take very long, his password is just too obvious!"_ he fought off the urge to grin maniacally as he walked towards the school's computer room.

Kanda pov.

Kanda was annoyed. Ever since that bruenette had almost ran into him he had felt this feeling of foreboding. He turned to look at Lavi, and was shocked by what he saw. The prankster was just sitting still, and looked like he was _concentrating!_ "Hell must have frozen over..." he muttered under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

The bell rung, signalling the end of the day and Kanda turned to leave when he noticed that Lavi didn't move. Hadn't he realized that school's over? He clicked his tongue. _"Well, it's not my problem"_ he thought as he left to meditate. He needed to be ready in case he got another job today.

Allen pov.

Allen walked through the rain, wishing that the cold water could wash away the pain she felt. Her eye had already stopped turning, but the pain lingered. She could feel the rain soaking her clothes and sending a numb tingling through her skin. She kept walking, the grey cloud seemed to lighten a bit. Then she saw an unfamiliar forest in front of her, it's trees looking unkempt even though they stood in the small city, towering slightly over a few nearby houses. She walked towards it, and felt a strange sensation take hold of her. It was as if something inside the forest was calling to her, a sound like chiming bells, singing in her ears. She slowly walked into the forest, entranced by the music only she could hear.

When Allen finally came to the rain had stopped and she was standing before an old oak tree that was surrounded by many different flowers. It seemed so surreal, she couldn't believe her eyes. She reached out and put her hand on the tree, feeling the bark under her fingers.

"Hello there, young lady." a voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a young man that looked to be around 20 years of age. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was dark brown. The most striking thing about him though was that he was wearing a suit. She didn't recognize him, but she felt like he wasn't dangerous so she let her guard down slightly. "Who are you?" she asked the strange man curiously. The man chuckled a bit before introducing himself. "My name is Neah. It's nice to meet you, Allen." he bowed before her and gave a polite smile. She took a step back. "How do you know my name?" she kept a close eye on him in case he was going to attack her. "I think it's just common courtesy to know the name of your successor." he replied simply, still with the polite smile on his face. "Successor?" she was very confused now, but the man just kept smiling at her and disappeared into thin air before her very eyes. "How?"

She looked up, it had already gotten dark and she needed to get home. She looked around, trying to remember which way she had come from but she couldn't recognize any of the trees. Then a small path between the trees caught her eyes. She ran down the path as fast as she could, hoping that it would bring her back. Before she knew it she was out of the forest, and she recognized the house before her, it was the back of her house. She looked back to where she had exited the forest, but the path was gone. She walked up to her house, nothing seemed out of the ordinary… She walked in through the back entrance, carefully locking her door and walked towards her room. But as she walked past the piano room her eye suddenly started hurting again, she slowly turned around to see a shadow standing by the window. Her knees felt weak and her sight went blurry for a second. The shadowy figure turned around to face her, a small box in his hands.

"M-Mana…?" she whispered as she felt tears of blood fall from her blackened left eye. She reached out a hand to touch him, but he disappeared, leaving only the box behind. "MAANAAAAA!" she screamed in desperation before her numb body collapsed on the floor. She heard someone enter and saw a blurry shape coming closer but she couldn't see who and then everything went black.

Lavi pov.

Lavi was just about to leave when a worried looking Lenalee ran up to him. She gasped for breath for a bit as if she had run a long way. "H-have you seen the new girl around? My brother wanted to see her for some reason but I can't find her…" Lavi gave her a curious look. _"Why would Komui want to see her?"_ he wondered. "She felt ill this morning and went home early, I was just about to bring her homework so she doesn't fall behind." he told her. He looked at the sky, it was already getting dark but at least the rain had stopped. "I should get going know, but I will tell her that Komui probably will want to see her when she feels better" he gave her a comforting grin and jogged away, waving as she yelled out "See you tomorrow".

He felt a cold lump in his stomach, and hurried as the foreboding feeling grew stronger.

He stared at the house that Allen lived in. It was old, very old. He even wondered if he had the right address. Suddenly he heard Allen's voice, she had yelled out something he couldn't quite hear. He ran up to her front porch and yelled her name while banging on the door. When she didn't answer he kicked in the door with as much force as he could muster. "Allen!" he yelled again and ran inside, looking in every room until he came to a music room. There he saw her laying on the floor. A small pool of blood under her head. He hurried over to her and checked for wound, but couldn't find any. He couldn't understand why she had seemed to be crying blood, her eye was fine. He shaked her carefully, trying in vain to rouse her. "Allen, can you hear me? Allen!" when she didn't answer he picked up his phone to call for help, but for some reason there was no reception.

"W-what do I do?" he whispered to himself.

 **Authors note:**

Tim has still not appeared, and as you have noticed there was quite a bit added to the story that wasn't there before. And some things were changed or removed. Can you guess what's in the box~


	4. Chapter 3

**Aosora:** I'll be adding a lot to the story from here on out. It just didn't make sense to give Allen her abilities when there was no meaning for her to have them. This means that I will be adding a bit more supernatural to the story, as well as more background for all characters that will be explained later. That is because I have realized that the old story had no reason for things that was happening. Why was Allen hurt? why didn't she trust people? Where does her power come from and why does she have it? For things like that to make sense I need to add some more background and characters. This story will be very different from the original one I wrote, but the reason I wrote this as a new story is so that I could fix some of the mistakes I never thought about in the first one. I have grown, and so have my writing style. Change is inevitable, but that doesn't mean I want to destroy the past. My old story is filled with mistakes, but they are my mistakes and they show how much I have learned up to now. This is my first story, but at the same time, it is not. I'm sorry for the long post, I hope you guys will like this one as much as the original one. And if you could review or share it to your friends I would be very happy. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3:

Lavi pov.

With a deep breath Lavi carefully took the girl into his arms and carried her outside to get help. The moment he exited her house though, it felt as if he had walked through a wall of water. _"A barrier? Here?"_ he thought to himself and put Allen down so that he could take another look at his phone. He had reception. He looked back to the house, the barrier seemed to be gone now, but why hadn't he noticed it when he entered? _"This is not the time for questions, I have to get Allen help."_ he berated himself. He called Komui, hoping that he would answer. He heard one ring, two rings and then someone picked up the phone, but it wasn't Komui. "Hello? Lenalee here." the younger Lee answered. "Lenalee? I need you to get your brother to send someone over to Allen's house. She won't wake up, and there was a barrier… I'll explain everything later, just… please, hurry!" he told her quickly. "I understand, wait there. Someone will be there soon." and then she ended the call.

"Hold on, Allen."

He gently touched Allen's forehead, _"She's warm, that's not good. Whoever they sent better hurry."_ he thought back to how he had found her, she had seemed to be reaching for something… _"Maybe that box was a clue to who or what had hurt her?"_ he couldn't just leave Allen right now though. And moving her seemed like a bad idea, so he waited for the help to arrive. Soon a black car stopped just by the entrance and two scientists stepped out. He recognized them as Johnny and Tap. "Carry her into the car, I need to get something inside!" he left Allen in Taps arms while he ran inside to get the small box. Johnny checked Allen for wounds in the car, while Tap sat patiently behind the steering wheel. Lavi quickly jumped in, box in his hand, and off they went to their base. He never noticed the strange man wearing a top hat standing by the house they hurried away from.

Komui pov.

The crazy scientist stood outside his lab with a worried expression. That girl, Allen, had only just arrived but had already been attacked by a demon. He couldn't help but wonder why they had seemed so interested in her. Usually they didn't leave their victim alive… And her fever had only seemed to be from exhaustion. That didn't explain the blood though. Lavi had told the scientists that she had been bleeding from her left eye when he found her, but when they had looked it seemed just fine. He called to the closest finder. "Please go and tell Hevlaska that I need her to come here. This girl might be an exorcist." the young man saluted and ran out. Komui turned back to the girl. _"I'm definitely sure that she was a bruenette yesterday. This must have been a really shocking experience."_

Soon Hevlaska arrived, a serious look on her face as she worked. She finally turned around to face Komui. "It does indeed seem like she's an exorcist, and a quite strong one too. But she does not seem very experienced." the Miko told him. "She needs rest for now, let her recover before you try to recruit her." Komui nodded to her and gestured for the other scientists to come with him as he walked out of the infirmary.

Lavi pov.

The redhead waited outside the infirmary nervously, fiddling with the box he held in his hands. He wanted to open it, but it seemed to be locked. _"Or maybe it was made so that only Allen could open it?"_ he thought. Finally, the nurse opened the door. "You may come in now, but don't keep her awake for too long. She still need her rest." He nodded to the the large nurse, he knew how scary she could be if anyone broke her rules.

"Hey Allen?" he gave her a grin, but it faltered at the stare she gave him. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about before and… Um, you know… the kiss and all." he finished lamely. Allen looked shocked at his apology, clearly not expecting that. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to scare you or anything and I understand if you hate me. But… I'm sorry!" he bowed deeply to her, waiting for her to say something.

Allen pov.

"I-I heard that you were the one that brought me here… How do you know where I live?" she asked him, looking away in embarrassment at how he was still bowing to her. I flushed a bit and stopped bowing. "I looked at the student records without permission so that I could bring you your homework and, uh… well, apologize…" she chuckled a bit. He truly did seem like a good person, maybe she trust him, even if it was just a little bit. "I forgive you, but… could you keep _that…_ a secret?" she asked him in a small voice, for some reason she felt very nervous. He looked down at his feet in what seemed to be shame, she paled a bit. "About that… Well, Komui kinda found out about your special ability… I didn't tell him though! You're not the only one like that here…" he trailed of, as if he didn't know what more to say. "What? … There are others? Like me?" she asked, she had never before met anyone like herself. He nodded and she gave him a small smile, and this time it was a real one. "Could you introduce me to them?" he grinned happy that she had forgiven him. "Of course, my lady. I'll introduce you tomorrow, but I think you've already met one of them." The nurse came in, looking sour as before. "Go home boy, she needs rest." Lavi saluted to the nurse. _"What a strange thing to do…"_ "I'll see you tomorrow, oh and I forgot to tell you that I kicked down your door but Komui fixed it so I'll give you your new keys tomorrow. Bye!" and then he hastily walked out. "Wait, what?!"

 _The next day…_

Kanda pov.

Kanda glared angrily at the sunrays that came through his window. He hated mornings, and he hated that, that 'Happy Go Lucky' sun. He wished that it would stop being so bright, it was hurting his eyes. "That sun can go spread it's 'Happy go lucky' spirit somewhere else!" he muttered. "Kandaaaa! Time for breakfaaast~" a voice shouted from another room. He put on his school uniform and walked towards the kitchen where Tiedoll, his self-proclaimed 'father', was singing while making pancakes. _"You don't even live here! How did you get in?!"_ Kanda thought and glared at him and just walked past the kitchen, ignoring the older man's cries. He put on his shoes and started walking towards school when Tiedoll came running after him. "Kandaaaaa, at least take this with you! I made soba noodles…" the older man smiled at him. Kanda grabbed the lunchbox, but didn't say anything.

On his way to school he saw Lavi talking to someone on the phone. He couldn't hear all that was said, but he heard him say something like 'Allen' and 'get better'. He wondered who that was. Lavi put down his phone and spotted Kanda. "Oh, morning Yuu! Can I walk to school with you?" the annoying rabbit skipped towards him. Kanda turned around and gave him a glare, gripping his sword tighter and Lavi stopped. Taking a step backwards as sweat seemed to run down his neck. "A-ah, I just remembered that I have something to do, see you later!" he screamed and ran ahead of the longhaired male.

At least he had no foreboding feeling today.

 **Authors note:**

As you may have noticed… Kanda doesn't even remember who Allen is in this chapter, but that is because I wanted them to be properly introduced first. And Timcanpy will come into the story soon, so don't worry, I have not forgotten about him~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Allen pov.

The white haired girl was sleeping peacefully, until a certain redhead almost smashed in the door. Allen immediately sat up, fully awake and just stared at the boy that came in. "L-lavi?" she said nervously, "Do you have a thing for taking doors down?" he turned around curiously and froze at the sight. "Oh no! I didn't think I used this much force, the nurse is going to kill me!" she stared at him in shock. He just did that… but it was not planned? She saw him putting the door back carefully, trying to make it look like it never was kicked in. The weirdest part though, is that it seemed to be fixed when he returned to the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her with a grin. She smiled back at him. "A lot better, thank you for asking." he ruffled her hair, "Well, that is good to hear. The nurse also told me that you would be able to go home tomorrow! But…" he paused dramatically, "I'm not going to let you just take care of yourself! So I decided to help you, and I'm bringing a friend like I promised~" "Huh? When did you promise that?!" he blinked at her question. "Well you asked me to introduce you to the other people who have special abilities… So I decided to bring my best friend, Yuu-chan with me tomorrow!" she stared at him, "Thank you for introducing me but I can take care of myself just fine!" but he didn't back down. "But you have just been stuck at the infirmary for a whole day! There is no way that we would let you do everything by yourself! We'll just help out for a few days, and that's final." He grinned confidently at her. She sighed and gave in. "Okay, thank you." she said as she blushed.

Lavi pov.

Lavi couldn't help but think back to the time that he had kissed her as he stared at her blushing face. He felt his own face heating up. "I should probably go now, but I'll pick you up for school tomorrow" he said and left. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" she called after him.

" _Crap! I forgot my scarf… Oh well, I'll just get it tomorrow."_ he thought and continued onwards towards Kanda's apartment, humming along the way.

Kanda pov.

Kanda was meditating, his breathing slow and shoulders relaxed as the sound of running water could be heard inside the apartment. He felt relaxed and happy. But that was when a certain annoyance knocked on his door. Frowning he walked towards it, opening it only so that he could slam the door in Lavi's face. "Ouch! H-hey, Kanda? I need to introduce you to someone tomorrow, so could you meet me after school? Please? Pretty, pretty please?" the rabbit yelled after him. "Shut up you damn rabbit!" he yelled, "But Yuu~ she might become our partner at work later!" he froze. A new… exorcist? That was unusual, _"maybe I should go, only so that I can see who I'm going to work with"_ and with that he opened the door. "Fine, I'll meet you after school but I will not be 'hanging out'. I will only meet her and then I will go home. Understood?" he glared at Lavi and the redhead covered in fear. "Y-yes sir!" and with that he closed the door, and went back to his room so that he could continue meditating.

But he couldn't seem to calm down, so he decided to take a walk instead. As he was walking he came across what was known as 'The haunted house'. He stared at it for a while. Feeling a weird presence, but ignored it when it didn't seem to be a demon. He was just about to walk back home when he noticed something. The house was old, but the door was brand new. _"Didn't that Idiot Rabbit tell me that he kicked a door in a few days ago?"_ he thought. That meant that someone lived in that house now… "Who would willingly live in a house like that?" he muttered and walked away.

Lenalee pov.

Lenalee answered her phone. "Hey, Lena-lady, how's it going?" "I'm guessing you need me to help you with something, and that something probably involves Allen. Am I right?" she asked him without missing a beat. "How did you know?!" her friend sounded surprised. "Well, after what happened the day before yesterday and how you seem to be… unusually interested in her I would say that it was a pretty easy guess. She's gonna be let home tomorrow, right?" she closed her laptop. "Yeah, and I wanted to make her some proper food but I don't know how… I can barely cook myself." she shuckled as she remembered the last time he had tried to cook something. "Yeah, last time you cooked you almost burnt down the kitchen" she joked. "Hey! It was not that bad~" he fake whined. "I'll help, rice with some beef since it's on sale and Miso soup should be good enough, right? Plus even you can't burn rice." "Yeah that will be fine, so meet me and Kanda tomorrow after school, 'kay?" she yawned. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." she said and hung up. It was getting late and she still had some homework left. She should get it done quickly so that she could turn in for the day.

Allen pov.

Allen was bored. She had just finished her homework, and read the magazine that she had been given. And it was not late enough for her to sleep yet. She turned her head to look at the box standing on her bedside table. She was curious about what was inside it, but at the same time she was a little scared. She was sure that the person who gave it to her was Mana, but he had disappeared so many years ago. A part of wondered if it was one of the monsters who had just wanted to mess with her. She shook her head, if it had been Mana then it must definitely have been something important.

She reached out and took the box with a shaking hand. Letting it rest in her lap for a moment before steeling herself for what was inside. She opened the box carefully to reveal… she didn't know what. It was a golden color, round with what looked like a pair of wings, horns and a tail. There was also a cross where she thought that it's face was. It seemed kind of cute, she thought. It laid still for a moment before it seemed to come to life, grinning at her with sharp teeth and opening it's mouth that she hadn't noticed before.

Then it bit her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Allen pov.

The white haired girl yelped in pain as the sharp teeth of the yellow ball drew blood from her fingers. She felt to scared to move, hoping that it would let go of her fingers and leave her alone. It seemed to drink a bit of her blood but quickly let her fingers go and backed up a bit. She stared at it, but it did not seem like it was going to move, it just kept hovering in front of her as if waiting for her to do something. When she didn't do anything it gave up on waiting and opened it's mouth again. Allen held her hands tightly over her chest and closed her eyes. Ready for it to bite her once again, but opened them again when there was no pain. Instead the golden ball kept hovering in the air, displaying a holographic image above itself. She stared at it in surprise.

She recognized that man, he was the strange man she had met in the forest!

" _Allen Walker, I have sent you Timcanpy, my golem, in order to assist you in the events to come. He was made by me and is completely loyal to all of my blood. He can be used as a communication device inside barriers and have the ability to learn and record any events he sees. Use him well, he has the key to finding your father."_

And with that the message ended. Timcanpy flew back into his box, looking as if he was about to sleep. _"That is a pretty good idea, that was way too much for one day."_

 _The next day_

Allen woke up to Timcanpy jumping on her stomach, for some reason he seemed agitated but she couldn't tell what made her think that as his face was practically nonexistent. She knew he had a mouth, but she had not yet seen any eyes or ears… He bit her ear suddenly, hovering over her as she hurriedly put her clothes on and stood before him. He still looked agitated. _"So that wasn't what you wanted… wait, he has a mouth so maybe he's hungry?"_ she cleared her throat a bit. "Are you hungry?" she asked the little golem and to her shock it nodded while giving her what she thought was meant to be a friendly smile but it somehow managed to look more sinister with all the sharp teeth that it was showing. "Okay, let's go get food then. But you will have to hide in my bag, I'll buy you a sandwich on my way to school so don't you dare cause any trouble!" And with that she went to school, saying goodbye to the scary-looking nurse on the way.

Normal pov.

The wig wearing girl stood by the gate, awkwardly looking around as she waited for Lavi to arrive with his friend. _"Haah, I'm so nervous for some reason…"_ She saw Lavi walk out the school entrance, and by his side stood a very familiar, grumpy-looking male. "Oh, hey Allen~! I brought my friend, just like I promised~" he basically sang as he skipped towards the small girl. No one seemed to bat an eye at his behavior, they were probably already used to it she thought. Allen stood frozen, her eye started pulsing madly as the raven haired student got closer. She slammed her hand over the eye before anyone could notice it's shifting. "Allen? What's wrong with your eye? Should I go get the nurse?" she just shook her head opening and closing her mouth a few times as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her eye, it was reacting to Kanda! "What… what are you?" she whispered to him so that no one else would hear. Lavi jumped at her question. "Huh?" he looked between the two who were now locked in what looked like a staring contest. Kanda glared at her as he huffed out a quiet "What do you mean?!" she took a small step backwards, the wind picked up and her hair rose slightly. "My eye reacts to _those things_ , and the curse activated when you came closer. I'll ask you again, _what are you?_ " Suddenly Lavi grabbed both their hands and dashed off, ignoring their stumbling as they were dragged after him.

Soon they all stood by Allen's house. Kanda and Allen both turned to Lavi but kept their guard up. It was quiet for a while. Then Lavi spoke, "Kanda is a Homunculus, you could call it a man-made human, created by the Black Order as a weapon against the demons. They put demon blood in him during an experiment and that's where he got his power to fight against demons." "Hey! Why'd you tell her that!" Kanda tensed. "Because we might become comrades in the future, so it's important that she can trust us." Lavi explained calmly, looking very uncharacteristically serious as he did so. The swordsman just clicked his tongue and looked away.

Allen pov.

The young girl stood silent, she didn't feel comfortable with Kanda yet, but at least she could trust him not to kill her in her sleep. _"I just hope that I'll be able to get along with him…"_ she thought to herself. That's when a certain something moved in her bag, disrupting her thoughts and surprising her company. "Why did the bag just move?" Lavi asked, still leaning back in his surprise. She was just about to answer him when the winged nugget flew out of her bag and crashed straight into her face. She fell onto her behind. "This is Timcanpy, my Golem…" she explained as she grabbed it by it's tail and glared at it. "I told you not to cause any ruckus!" she whispered to it angrily. Lavi offered his hand and Allen took it gratefully, blushing slightly as she brushed the dirt off her skirt. She gave him a small smile and gestured for them to follow her as she walked into her home.

"I have a lot of questions that need answers. If you don't mind?"

And that's it for this chapter, sorry for making it so short but I just liked that cliffhanger… Plus it will be released together with the next one anyway. K


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lavi pov.

"Okay, so ask away I guess" Lavi said as they sat around the kitchen table. Allen frowned, looking as if she didn't know where to start. Kanda was meditating on his chair, completely ignoring everything else. Lavi sweat dropped at the sight. "Well, you said that Kanda is a Homunculus, and that he was experimented on. Who did it? And why?" she stared at him intently, making him gulp. "The Black Order…" he started and Allen let out a small gasp. "The Order? But why? I thought that they were the 'good guys'", the redhead sighed. When he spoke again his voice was quieter, showing a hint of sorrow.

"We had lost many exorcists and the demons had increased in number so The Order used the blood they could take from the remains of the deceased exorcists and tried to make clones. When that didn't work they experimented with some old documents and managed to make a few Homunculuses but most of them died. And those that survived did not have the ability to use the power of God's Cube, or as we call it: Innocence." he paused for a bit, as if lost in his memories.

"That's when someone decided to fuse Youki with some of the unfinished Homunculus. By giving them some demon blood. If it had been a grown homunculus it would have been rejected, so they put it in the youngest ones, one of them was Kanda. In the end only two survived the experiment and Kanda was the only one that could actually fight with it. They were trained to become weapons of the church but a few years ago Kanda was put under the command of Komui. And Komui does not like the way that the Elders are running Black Order, so he makes sure that all the exorcists get along like family, because most of us were taken in as children and were forced to fight for a cause that we didn't understand. He grew up in a normal family until The Order took his sister, so he wants us to at least be happy, even if we are forced to fight as weapons."

Allen pov.

The white haired girl was quiet. It felt as if someone had tried to cram way more information than what could fit inside her head. She massaged her temples, going over all the information in her head. So they were weapons, and she might become their comrade Lavi had said before, so that means that she was probably going to be forced to join… She didn't like where this was going.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She excused herself before walking to open the door, Lavi trailing behind her. And was surprised yet again as she saw a familiar and slightly angry-looking chinese girl standing outside. "Oops?" she heard Lavi say from behind her.

Normal pov.

"Hello Allen, hi _Lavi…_ " she glared at the redhead as she ground out the name between her teeth. "You guys never showed up at the school entrance so I walked all the way over here, thinking that a certain _someone_ seemed to have forgotten about me." Lavi gulped audibly. "H-hey, I'm sorry, it's just that some things happened and I ended up having to explain some things… and I'm really sorry! It won't happen again!" Lenalee smiled as he apologized to her. "Well, you will have to tell me about it later, but for now we should probably cook this." she held up a bag, "It was really cheap today so I bought a lot of meat. And vegetables. Plus some other ingredients in case we feel like baking. That's when somehow they all had made an agreement without even talking. No more serious talk today, now it was time to have some _fun._ The girls shared mischievous smiles. Kanda came out of the kitchen, and with barely a glance towards them he muttered an angry "I'm leaving". But for some reason, his glare seemed just a bit weaker when he glanced toward Allen.

 _Later_

"I won!" Lavi cheered happily, Allen just pouted jokingly. "Cute~" Did you say something Lavi?" Allen asked him, Lavi hadn't noticed that he had said it out loud. "You're just so cute when you're pouting, Allen-chan!~" the redhead said as he hugged Allen. "W-what?" Allen stuttered out, blushing a little bit. "Awwww~ You're even cuter when you're blushing!" Lavi said, "Hey Allen, how about a bet?" he asked, "Okay" she answered. "If I win over you again, then you have to help me with my homework" Lavi said, "I'm in, but if I win you must crossdress for 3 hours! Deal?" "Deal!" Allen smiled, completely unaware that she had walked right into his trap.

Lavi pov.

"So...what's the bet about?" he could hear Allen ask. _"Shit! I didn't think of that!"_ Lavi thought, "Eeeh... Who's the best muffin maker?" he said while grinning dumbly. He stared nervously at Allen, waiting for her reply. "Ok". It was quiet for at least four minutes before Lavi decided that they should start right away. "What kind of muffins should we make?" Allen asked as they went to the kitchen. "I don't know, what do you wanna make?" Lavi asked hoping that she would say chocolate, because Lenalee and Lavi never thought of buying vanilla... "Chocolate" he heard Allen say as he thought that Lady Luck must really be on his side today. "Okay~" Lavi sang happily, practically skipping to the kitchen.

Normal pov.

It had only been a few minutes and were both covered in flour. All thanks to Timcanpy who had seemed overjoyed at the thought of baking and had tried to help them reach the ingredients that was higher up. Lavi was sure that he could have reached them anyway but Tim had been faster, getting to the highest shelf and managing to push a bag of flour onto the pair that had stood just below it.

"Tim!" the golden golem sweatdropped at the sight, and zoomed to the sink to get a dishcloth. "You alright, Lavi?" Allen said, looking worryingly at Lavi. At first Lavi just looked at her, the shock clearly written over his face, but after what felt like an eternity he fell to the floor, laughing loudly. Allen, surprised by Lavi's reaction couldn't help but to giggle a little bit, but they were interrupted by her golem, who threw the now wet dishcloth right in Lavi's face, earning another giggle from Allen.

"Lenaaleeee!~" Lavi's voice could be heard in the entire house, and soon small footsteps could be heard too. "Are the muffins done?" The green haired girl asked, standing next to Timcanpy. "Yup! So now you must test them~" Lavi chirped so happily that he looked like something from a fairy tale, earning a sweatdrop from the two girls. Suddenly Lavi took two muffins, one with green paper wrapped around it and the other with blue, and shoved the first one into Lenalee's mouth. "Mffh!" she tried to speak, but found it impossible. _"Well, who would be able to speak with a mouth full of muffin?"_ Allen thought. Lenalee just pouted and swallowed carefully before her pout broke into a smile. "It's good!~" she said before barely stopping Lavi from doing the same thing again. She grabbed the second muffin and took another small bite, and smiled. "This one was good to, but the first one was best" she said, "Oh, Lavi you won" Allen congratulated Lavi. "Yeah, looks like it" he grinned at them _"The plan is going great, part two clear!"_ he thought.

Their futures would hold a lot of pain and sadness, but for now they were simply laughing and enjoying each others company. Happy that they could live normally, if only for a little while.

This chapter was a bit easier than the last one. I tried to keep as much in it as possible, mostly fixing bad grammar and adding onto the story. I hope you like it~ And feel free to drop some grammar tips in the comments.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Allen pov.

Allen looked up at the moon from her seat on the window frame, it's gentle glow casting a blue light in the room. A slight breeze entered the room, making the curtains flutter as it went by. Allen let out a sigh, she had managed to avoid thinking about the recent turn of events while she had been talking with her new friends but as night had fallen and her friends had gone to sleep her thoughts had traveled to what she had tried to avoid thinking about. Kanda was a Homunculus, Lavi and Lenalee fought against demons. She was not the only one with special abilities anymore, and that made her happy. But she was going to be recruited by the very organization that forced children to fight their wars as weapons, and that disturbed her.

"Oh hey, so you were also awake, huh?"

She turned around to see lavi, standing in the hallway in his pyjamas with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes. She nodded to him, "I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about the Black Order and what's going to happen…" she trailed off, staring at the floor. Lavi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I know it's probably scary for you right now… but we're almost like a big family. Komui is our older brother, completely toting on his 'adorable little sister' Lenalee. The finders are like uncles and aunts, don't see them much but they're… there, you know? And the scientists are like our other crazy brothers. Always making insane inventions and dragging us exorcists into it. It's weird, but it's home. I'm sure you will like it, plus we are here for you." he smiled gently at her and she smiled back. She would be fine, with friends like these she could probably take on the world.

"Now, close the window before you end up getting a cold. Wouldn't be funny if a cold gets you down before you can defeat your first demon!" he joked.

 _The next morning..._

"Morning, Allen!" Lavi chirped as the white haired girl walked into the kitchen, "Good morning" she yawned and looked around. No sight of Lenalee in the kitchen, maybe she was still asleep? "Hey, where's Lenalee?" she asked the redhead. He turned to her, "I don't know, still sleeping maybe? How about you go check? Ouch!" he yelped and dropped the pan he had been holding as if it had burned him. Allen ran to his side. "Are you okay?" "Yes, well no, but I will be. Do you have any ice packs?" waved his hand and blew the red patch of skin carefully. "Well no… But I could try healing it" she said as she gathered her energy in her palms and covered the burn with them. Lavi stood as if frozen, a confused look on his face as she worked. She removed her hands and he stared at his now healed hand with a dumbfounded look.

It was quiet for a few seconds, then "You can _HEAL_?!" Lavi yelled. She chuckled at his reaction. "Yes, but now I should probably go and get Lenalee don't you think?" she hurried out of the room, leaving the redhead to clean up the mess he had created.

Allen stood in front of the guest room, on the door there was a note written neatly.

 _Morning Allen!_

 _My brother called me earlier saying that it was urgent, so I'm probably at the school already when you read this. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so cute when you were sleeping! I'll see you when class starts._

 _From_

 _Lenalee_

She sweatdropped. _"I look cute when I'm sleeping?"_ she thought to herself. "Laaaaviiii! Lenalee left early!" she looked at her clock, "and we should probably hurry up and get ready for school." she thought out loud.

 _On the way to school..._

Normal pov.

Allen and Lavi was walking to school together chatting calmly on the way.

"Hello~" someone said from behind them, and they turned around to see Lenalee, holding a box in her arms. "Hey Lenalee. You haven't dumped me for someone else, have you?" he joked. "Sorry Lavi, we're over. I'm dating Allen now" she joked without missing a beat. Making Allen giggle. "Nooooo! Lenalee, how could you do this to meeee? But seriously, you left so early! And what's up with the box?" he looked curiously at said item. "My brother had ordered some more… robot parts online again, but he couldn't go and get them since he was so busy with the paperwork. Reever got angry at him for ignoring it. Again." she explained. Suddenly Allen covered her left eye. Lavi and Lenalee gave her a questioning glance. "Uh… Kanda is almost here…" she explained awkwardly. "Oooh- You mean your eye sensed him?" he asked her and she nodded. Lenalee just stared at them with a confused look. "Oh right, Allen can see demons even when they are in disguise. And Kanda has demon blood." Lavi explained to the confused girl. "Whaaat! That's amazing Allen!" the taller girl looked at the smaller one with a starry eyed look. Allen just chuckled a bit, looking awkward at the praise. "Oh! I just remembered something. Go ahead, I have to speak with Kanda for a bit. I'll catch up." she waved to them as she turned around a corner.

Kanda pov.

The grumpy swordsman was walking to school, alone as usual when someone grabbed him from behind. He swung around to glare at his attacker, but stopped when he saw who it was, feeling his heart skip a beat. "What do you want?" he frowned and looked away, taking slow breaths to calm his heart. The silver eyed girl gave him an apologetic look. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I was so rude before... And I hope that we can be friends since we're going to work together and all." she looked at him nervously and he caved in. "Fine. But you better not drag me down when we're fighting." she smiled happily at that, and he felt his heart start beating faster again.

She held out her hand "Pleased to be working with you, Kanda!" he blushed at that. Then grumbled, "Yuu, you can call me Yuu." he told her. _"Why did I just say that?!"_ he screamed at himself in his head.

"Okay, Yuu." he didn't know why, but she had become very important to him. He vowed to himself that he would not let her get hurt.

It's starting to actually look like a proper story now, or what do you guys think? Why don't you leave a comment and tell me what you think? I would love to hear your opinions, they help me keep writing~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kanda pov:

Kanda was not someone that paid much attention in class, the only things he actually seemed to care about was meditating, training and killing demons. But today he seemed even more out of it than usual. He couldn't help but think about Allen, and the picture of her smile didn't seem to want to go away. He sighed, causing those who were close enough to hear it to stare at him in shock. "Did _Kanda_ just make that love sick sigh?!" someone exclaimed in a hushed tone and he turned around to glare at the unfortunate boy. The boy froze, then he stared intently at his textbook as if he was trying to hide. The swordsman let out a satisfied 'hmph' and went back to his thoughts. He yawned. He felt really sleepy today for some reason… Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

"Kanda~" Allen practically sang as she walked up to him gracefully. Her white hair was fluttering slightly in the breeze and she wore a beautiful white dress with sky blue embroidered flowers along the edges. They stood in the middle of a beautiful garden, and someone was playing a violin. He held out his hand and smiled at her. "May I have this dance?" he asked her and she took his hand-

"Kanda Yuu! What do you think you're doing, sleeping in my class!" the teacher almost screamed at him. He felt pissed, he had just been about to- Wait, what? He couldn't remember his dream, but he still felt pissed at the teacher for interrupting him. He glared at the teacher, causing him to flinch and back up a bit. He ignored everyone's stares and started meditating instead as the teacher went back to droning on about whatever they were learning about in history right now. It was not long until the bell rang. "Everyone please read page 106 until next week and have a good day!" the teacher finished his lesson and hurried out of the classroom.

Allen pov:

Allen was currently having a math period. She was already way ahead of the other students, having finished almost a fourth of her book without any problems while the other students was still working on chapter 2. She sighed, she had learned math early and with all the bills that her 'Teacher' had left her it was no surprise that she had become this good at it. She put her head on her arms, drifting off to sleep as the other students kept working. _"At least there isn't any teacher here today to yell at me…"_

Allen walked down a small path, she was in a grassy field but everything looked distorted. The sky was blood red and the moon was midnight black. Suddenly purple clouds were covering the sky and they released grey snowflakes that melted before they even reached the ground. It was almost like a nightmare, but there was no monsters trying to eat her, nor did it repeat her worst memories in an endless loop. Maybe it was more like a twisted dream? She thought. She saw a lake ahead of her. A completely normal-looking lake in the middle of this strange world. The white haired girl ran down to it, but she tripped on the way and ended up tumbling right into it.

She ran down towards a lake, the only thing that didn't look like something from a nightmare, but when she was almost beside it, she tripped and fell right inside of it. She quickly shut her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the cold water to wash over her. Slowly she cracked one eye open, revealing a beautiful landscape laying in front of her. It was an awe inspiring sight, a grassy plain, with a large old house and a tree just by the porch. "Where am I?" Allen wondered. It felt so familiar… But she could not recognize the place.

"Allen, wake up..." someone said as he poked her, "Math class is over!" this time she opened her eyes to see... only red, she waited for her eyes to focus and when they did she almost fell of her seat. Lavi was so close, it almost looked as if he was about to kiss her! She heard someone giggle, and then Lavi moved closer. "Wha- Lavi, what are you doing?" she asked, and he looked at her, "Are you awake yet?" he asked. "I think so..." she said, feeling uncertain at her friend's behavior. "Good, you're still half asleep" he said grinning. "What...?" Allen asked, "That means I can do _this_!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. The silver eyed girl blushed furiously, looking around as almost everyone gasped in shock. She blushed harder and before anyone could say or do anything she ran. But she did not get far, for on her way to find a hiding spot she crashed into someone.

"Kanda?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kanda pov:

Kanda grunted as he fell to the ground, now if any other person but Allen had knocked him down he or she would have been killed but now he could only stare at the blushing face of his little angel... Wait! Since when was she his? Gah! He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of his... rather distracting thoughts. "Y-Yuu?" He felt his cheeks heat up when he heard her call his name. "Allen? You should be careful with where you run. Here." He offered her his hand which she gently took and pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry for running into you" She bowed her head apologetically. "Ah, well don't worry about it. I'm fine and you didn't get hurt either, right?"

She shook her head, making the wig-hair sway slightly in an almost mesmerizing way, if only that had been her real hair floating around her head like a pillow of light. He almost hit himself for thinking that. He was a Homunculus, a weapon against the demons and she was an unfortunate exorcist that would soon be forced to fight the same war. He didn't know why he had started to think such strange thoughts, and he did not know how to stop them either it seemed. He got a sudden urge to kiss her as she looked up at him with her innocent eyes.

Allen pov:

"Kanda? Hey Kanda!" Allen touched his forehead, which seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever…" she saw a faint blush covering his cheeks. "W-what?" he stammered and Allen let out a small giggle. "You were daydreaming for a while there, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" she asked him jokingly, but she still felt a bit worried for him. He seemed to be behaving strangely for some reason. "N-no, I'm fine." he gathered the things he had dropped into his arms. "I have to go now. Bye" he said and hurriedly walked away, leaving Allen alone in the corridor. She waved at his back and yelled a quick "See you tomorrow." before frowning to herself. "I hope he will be okay"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen~!"

She heard Lavi shout and turned around only to be glomped from behind. "Hehe, got you~!" he grinned at her and she blushed a bit as the memories of what happened just a few minutes ago flooded her mind. She dropped down under his arms and sprinted away again, yelling a quick "Good bye".

Lavi pov:

Was that really Kanda with Allen before? I don't know why, but my chest hurt when I saw them together… Is it… Maybe I like her a bit more than I thought… He held his hand over his heart, a sad smile on his face. As soldiers they knew that death was always a possibility and that meant that getting too close to each other could hurt.

"I'll just have to protect you, no matter what."

And that was all the old chapter's rewritten. I'll post the new ones after I have written a few or once I am done with the entire story. And with that, hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment.


	11. Chapter 10

**Aosora:** So now it's time to start writing what happens after the old story ended… But first a shout out to Ryuakilover who wrote a review for _every chapter on this story!_ That's amazing! You're amazing! And yes, she is still wearing a wig to school since she doesn't want anyone other than her friends to see her real hair color. And there will be more Yullen scenes soon, I just wanted to introduce him more properly this time which was a bit hard… Also the demons will be introduced to the story shortly, as they will be a major part since I really want this to still feel like it's a -Man fanfic.

As usual, I hope you like it

Chapter 10:

Allen pov.

Allen did not really look forward to school today, she did not want to see how her classmates would treat her now that Lavi had kissed her on the cheek… in front of the whole classroom no less! But she had to go, so she grabbed her bookbag and started walking to her school. She was greeted by Lenalee, who gave her a cheerful wave.

"Morning Allen! Slept well?" the current bruenette smiled at her friend. "Good morning. I slept quite well, thank you. How about you?" she asked politely.

"Same here. By the way, my brother wanted to see you before your first class, I think that it might be about getting you to join the Black Order since you're all healed up… Want me to come with you?" Allen shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. How often do you… well, have to work?" the chinese girl tapped her chin as she thought. "Well, it's not really something we can put on a schedule.. But whenever there is a demon attack that the finders can't handle we are sent out whether we have school or not so we have to keep a phone on us at all times." she paused for a bit, then she continued "We rarely fight alone, though. Brother makes sure to always send in exorcists in pair and the finders will help us however they can, on battlefield or off." Allen relaxed at that. " _At least I won't have to fight against them alone. I have barely managed to survive so far…"_ she thought to herself.

Soon they were standing outside the headmaster's office. Allen swallowed nervously and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Good luck Allen. I'll see you in class later, okay?" Lenalee hugged her before walking away. Allen took another deep breath, she could do this. She would be fine. She was just about to knock when the door flew open and Komui peeked his head out. "Oh! You're already here, come on in!" he ushered her in.

"So as you might know, Lenalee and I work for the Black Order. And I was instructed by my superiors to make you join us. Lavi told me earlier that he already explained to you what we do?" Allen nodded, too afraid to speak. "Then, Allen, would you join our cause? We will help you in anyway we can in return, we can provide you with anything like housing, paying for your education and more" Komui explained to her, a gentle smile as he spoke. She didn't need to think about it, if what Lavi had told her was correct they would most likely force her to join later. "I will join you." she answered. She still felt a bit nervous but Komui seemed really nice, just like his sister.

He nodded in understanding. "Then you can return to class, I told your teacher earlier that I needed to talk to you. I would like you to return here after school is over so that we can show you around The Order. Better to get familiar with your coworkers as soon as possible!" he opened the door for her and gave a cheerful wave along with a quick "Good luck!"

Komui pov.

Komui sighed heavily as he closed the door, he knew how dangerous the Black Order was. And he didn't like having young people like Allen join something that would most certainly end in their deaths. Almost no one lived for long in this organisation. And Allen was the same age as Lenalee, they had even become close friends in just a few days. He wished he could do something for them, he wanted to save them from their fate but the only thing he could do was give them support from behind. A memory of his sister being taken away from him flashed by, then one of when he had searched for her and last but not least he remembered the look his sister had had when he finally was reunited with her as she laid before him, chained to the bed. He choked out a sob, " _Oh gods, they're just kids, how could we let this happen to them"_. The silver eyed girl reminded him too much of how Lenalee had been during her rehabilitation. Often using fake smiles. He couldn't bare to think of her like just a soldier. He swore that he would do anything he could to keep them both safe. No matter what.

 _Later_

Allen pov.

It was currently break time and Allen was talking with Lenalee before their next lesson started.

"So, how'd it go?" Lenalee asked the silver eyed girl. "My talk with Komui? It went well. He told me that I would be shown around later." Lenalee smiled at the nervous looking girl. "That's great! It's going to be nice to have another girl my age around, we have Miranda but she's always nervous and mostly spends time alone due to her shyness. She's a few years older than us too, but don't get me wrong, I don't dislike her or anything… She's just hard to speak to sometimes. But she's also very nice so I'm sure you two will get along." Allen nodded.

The bell rung and they went to their next class. It was actually the last class for the day, but it was quite long. Still, she liked music so it was not a problem for Allen.

"Today we will be learning a little about music history, including famous composers like Mozart and Beethoven…" the teacher showed the class pictures of the famous composers, but that wasn't what caught Allen's eyes. Just below the pictures of famous composers was another one, but this wasn't just anyone, it was that man whom she had met in the forest! The same man that had appeared in Timcanpy's recording! Allen was shocked, but made sure that no one saw it. She would ask her teacher about that man later.

Class ended and Lenalee dragged Allen off to Komui before she could ask her teacher anything. It would have to wait for now, she would have plenty of time later.

" _I'll find find out who you are and what you meant with 'in the events to come'."_

So that's it for this chapter, just who is Neah? Keep reading and find out! Oh, and please review… if you feel like it of course, it's not like I can force you… But it would make me happy and it helps keep me motivated, soooo win/win? And I'm not talking about the OS. (Bad IT pun I know, and I'm sorry but I couldn't resist it)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Allen pov.

Allen was walking around the large underground building that was the Black Order. Komui was leading her along with his sister, while Lavi and Kanda was tagging along. They made another turn. There was just so many turns! She knew that with her sense of location she was doomed if she ever would be forced to walk alone in the building. " _Maybe Timcanpy can record something like a map of this place? Then I could use him to find my way around here…"_ she was brought out of her thoughts when she was suddenly ushered into a room that was filled with paper. It was in the tables, the bookshelves were completely filled with documents and some of it even laid on the floor in heaps!

She looked around more and noticed that the people who worked in this room looked very, very tired. An especially exhausted-looking male back slicked hair and a well kept beard walked up to Komui with an angry look on his face.

"Komui! You left your paperwork under mine just so you could get away from it, again! Do your own damn paperwork! None of us have slept in the last three days!" Komui stepped back, hiding behind his sister. "Ah, but have other work right now! I'm showing our new recruit around!" he waved a hand towards Allen. The man smiled awkwardly at Allen. "Sorry you had to see this on your first day, he is always like this so I guess you too will get used to it eventually…" then he returned to Komui before Allen could answer and grabbed his ear as Lenalee moved to Allen's side. "You will do your paperwork NOW! And no but's! Lenalee can show our new recruit around." he dragged the wailing man over to a large pile of paper. "Now start!" he then turned to Allen, "By the way, I'm Reever. The guy wearing glasses is Johnny Gill and the guy with face covered by bandage is Tup Dop. Pleased to be working with you!" they waved as a greeting before continuing working on what seemed to be an endless pile of documents.

Normal pov.

"Let's move on!" Lenalee said and walked out the room, the rest following her like little ducklings. Lenalee introduced Allen to many people, Noise Marie who was blind but he had a super hearing that he used to 'see' were his enemies was. There was the nervous Miranda and the Bookman who was Lavi's trainer and guardian.

Lavi had called the elderly man 'Panda' to which Bookman responded with a kick to his apprentice's head. Allen was shocked but Lenalee assured her that it was completely normal for this to happen and told the white haired girl that he was fine. Kanda didn't even bat an eye at the whole scenario, scowling as usual.

They moved on to the cafeteria where the cook named Jerry worked. He had been very happy to meet the new recruit and even happier when he realized that she could eat quite a lot, which had shocked the other's as the watched her devour her meal with gusto while still using manners. They stared at her as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, looking a lot like a refined young lady. "How did you...?!" Lavi couldn't even finish his sentence, nothing could describe his amazement at how that little body could contain so much food. Allen blushed a bit. "I need to eat more than an average person, fast metabolism? I have always been like this." she explained to them.

She was then introduced to a man named Krory, who looked a lot like a vampire. But he was very nice, despite his appearance. He was carrying a kid on his back who was smiling happily at Lenalee. The kid introduced himself as Tim. He never liked being called Timothy as most people only called him that when he had done something bad.

Lenalee continued to show Allen many rooms, while Lavi explaining more about the place like who worked where and with what. They could see how Allen looked slightly disoriented at the whole thing.

After walking around for a long time they stood in the middle of the building. It was a round room with a hole in the middle that went down. Allen walked up to the railing and looked over the edge. Pailing as she could only see multiple levels under them before they ended in darkness. She gulped, that must be a quite long drop if anyone were to fall. Lenalee caught her friend before she could fall. And Lavi looked at them as if jealous. But he smiled when Allen looked over at him, hiding his disappointment. "Down there is Hevlaska's room. She is the Miko and has the ability to sense how much we are in synch with our powers. She is also the guardian of the innocence that we bring back on some of our missions." Lavi told the white haired girl. "We will go down using a special elevator, you can hold my hand if you feel nervous." Lavi told her. " _Please hold my hand"_ he thought to himself.

The elevator looked like a giant floating triangle, and Allen was scared. It had rails but she did not seem trust it. They all stepped on to the platform and Allen ended clamping onto both Lavi and Kanda as it descended quickly. No one commented. They all knew how scary it was to go down it the first time. Except Kanda, he had never felt bothered by the speed they traveled at.

Allen pov.

The silver eyed girl did not like the floating elevator but she couldn't help but feel awed at the same time as she saw many talismans along the walls flash by before her eyes. And she almost dropped her chin as they reached the last floor. Jumping of the platform they stood before what looked like _a giant glowing tree!_ It was massive, and in front of it sat a woman clad in Miko clothes. " _She must be Hevlaska"_ everyone walked up to the woman, Allen trailing slightly behind. "Hello, Allen." the women stood up and bowed in greeting.

"I am Hevlaska. I would like to see how synchronized you are with your innocence." Allen nodded and stepped forward nervously. Hevlaska noticed this and smiled gently at the girl. "Do not be afraid, it will not hurt." Allen felt calmer at this.

The Miko carefully grabbed Allen's face and placed her own forehead against the girls. Allen saw a warm glow fall over Hevlaska's features and closed her eyes, relaxing as she felt a warmth enter her. It was like a soothing wind during a summer day, she thought. "Two percent... Sixteen percent… thirty percent… fifty-three percent… eighty-three percent…" Hevlaska moved back and stopped glowing. "It seems that the most you can synchronize is eighty-three percent." Allen nodded, she didn't know how much that was but the Miko seemed satisfied. She let out a yawn involuntarily. Today had been a long day and she longed for her bed, all of this walking had made her tired. Lenalee chuckled. "How about you go home for now, the order is close to your house so it shouldn't take long. Allen nodded, but then she realized… "I don't know how to find my way out of this building… My sense of location is terrible!" she cried in distress. Lenalee was just about to offer to show her back when Kanda beat her to the punch. "This way." the long haired swordsman stated simply before walking in what looked to Allen like a random direction. Lavi was about to follow them but was stopped by Lenalee who grabbed his arm. "We have a mission briefing at Komui's office in ten minutes. She stated simply.

Kanda pov.

Kanda guided Allen gently by hand, adjusting his speed to fit hers. They walked in silence but he did not scowl as usual. He had finally come to terms with his feelings towards the small white haired girl, and while it felt strange it didn't feel bad. He kind of liked the feeling he got when he held her hand and his temperature had started raising when she had grabbed onto his hand on the elevator. "I could walk you home, if you want." he told her as they reached the entrance. She shook her head with a blush. "I wouldn't want to bother you." she responded politely. "It's not a bother." he looked her in the eyes, and felt a small blush cover his cheeks at the innocent eyes she had. " _Was she born with puppy a eyed look or something?!"_

"Then… If you don't mind?" she asked him and he nodded. They walked to her house, still holding hands.

I downloaded Libre Office, so now this story will look a bit different but that is only because this is how it looks when I write it. Hope you like it! And please review~


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Komui pov.

The headmaster and scientist sat alone in his room, going over document after document long after the sun had set. It was currently midnight but he kept working with a almost single minded intensity.

"No, not that one… not good enough… no…" he kept mumbling to himself. The demons had been unusually quiet, and he had a bad feeling about it. With the new recruits power they had received a boost in strength but it was clear that Allen lacked experience in actually fighting. She was strong, yes. And fast. But she did not have any technique. Maybe he should ask his sister to give the girl lessons in martial arts? It would probably go well with her acrobatics… Yes, he would adjust their schedule's accordingly as soon as possible. If he could come up with a base plan for their next attack soon then he might have their new schedules ready by the morrow.

He would make sure they survived. It was his duty.

Allen pov.

Allen had gotten used to The Order. While at first it had all been a bit intimidating she had managed to become friends with the guys in the science department. And they made sure to always keep a snack ready for her visit after training, while she made sure to help Lenalee bring them coffee whenever she could.

"Allen!" the white haired girl turned around to see Lenalee running up to her. "Good evening Lenalee, what's the rush?" the chinese girl held out a few papers to her. "Komui changed our schedule, and he asked me to teach you martial arts starting today." Allen took the papers. " _Two hours of martial arts training everyday!?"_ she thought in shock. How would she be able to do this, she was not used to that kind of training. "I also managed to find my old training gear, it's a bit smaller so it should fit you. Meet me in the training hall at six o'clock!" Lenalee handed her a package and then she ran away.

"This is just too sudden!" she yelled out to no one.

A few hours later Allen was almost dragging herself off the floor, bruised and battered but mostly fine. She was just so exhausted! She walked into the shower room with Lenalee. Then she remembered. " _My clothes! I didn't bring anything clean to change into!"_ Lenalee turned to her, noticing her distress.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't bring any clean clothes…"

"Oh, don't worry I brought extra since this was a bit sudden so you can borrow mine."

Lenalee smiled at her. " _She's always so thoughtful, I almost wonder how she can be related to Komui. They seem so different."_

"Thank you Lenalee!"

And that's how a very strange turn of events were set in motion…

A little later she stood outside the science department with Lenalee, holding a tray filled with cups of coffee. Lenalee opened the door and sighed at the sight. Papers everywhere, that was normal, strange liquid covering the floor, now that was something to worry about. But what really put the icing on the cake was the two passed out scientist laying on the floor. It was Johnny and Tup Dop, who also had grown a matching pair of dog tails. "Brother…" the chinese girl muttered under her breath. Allen looked around some more and noticed Reever stuck under a large pile of paper. She put the coffee-tray down and ran to help him. Lenalee shouted after her. "Wait!" but it was too late. Another pile of paper came crashing down, right on the little girl before she could evade and in the middle of the stack a vile of experimental liquid had laid which happened to shatter against the floor just before her and showering her with the foul smelling liquid.

Lenalee pov.

Lenalee ran to help her, pushing off the papers that laid on top of her. She heard multiple groans from behind her and exclamations of shock. It seemed that Johnny and Tup had woken up. "Please help me, Allen is stuck under this pile!" the scientists stopped screaming at their new appendages and started shoveling away all the paper in front of them. Soon Allen popped up under the slightly smaller pile, gasping for breath and coughing.

Everyone stared, the previously white haired girl now sported dark green hair. Exactly Lenalee's shade and coupled with the chinese girls clothes she could have passed as a cousin or even her sister. Lenalee sighed again, Komui and his experiments… At least nothing else was different. She helped the smaller girl up and lent her a pocket mirror.

Allen pov.

The silver eyed girl was confused but took the mirror, looking at it. She didn't move or say anything for a few seconds. " _What?! Why?! WHEN? HOW?!"_ she almost yelled everything out loud, but managed to keep it in. "How?" she returned the mirror to Lenalee, looking at everyone for any sign of answers. Lenalee pat her head. "Don't worry, this is normal. We'll just ask my brother for a cure. This one actually seem quite tame when compared to the others…" Allen took one more look at the tails that had grown on her friends and almost instantly felt better, it could have been a lot worse. But this, normal? Was everyone here insane? Apparently, yes.

Komui pov.

The door opened and Komui walked in with a cheerful look on his face, completely oblivious to the problem he had caused. Then he froze as he saw Allen. The previous thoughts about how much she resembled his little sister came back. His sister complex went into overdrive and he threw himself onto the girls, giving them both a hug. He couldn't help it, with all the depressing thoughts he had had lately he really needed to spend some time with his family and before he knew what he was saying he blurted out his thoughts.

"I must be in heaven~! Allen look so much like Lenalee~" he nuzzled against them. Then a thought struck him. "Allen should join our family!" he then realized something. Allen lived alone.. She was kicked out of the orphanage… He could adopt her! He spun around happily, still hugging the now very confused girls. Then he put them down, running to get the papers. "I just need to fix some things, I'll be back soon~!" he yelled before leaving everyone in shocked silence.

Normal pov.

"What just happened?" Johnny asked. No one had seen their commander act _that_ happy before. And only with Lenalee. "I don't know" Allen answered. They heard a groan from behind them. Oh right. They had forgotten about Reever who was still stuck under the paper. "Help…" they all started shoveling the paper off the poor man. Who soon let out a scream.

"Kooomuuuuuiiii!"

Almost completely forgot about this chapter, sorry guys. Well, at least you get one more chapter before the weekend. Next chapter might take a bit longer though, I will be visiting someone during the weekend so I will not have as much time to write. But I'll write more as soon as I can. Hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Normal pov.

The sky was dark, covered in smoke as the school burned. The flames licked at everyone and everything around it. "We need more water! Hurry, those who can't use water spells assist the exorcists!" a man wearing glasses and a beanie yelled out. "Brother! Lavi need a healer!" Lenalee ran toward her brother with said male on her back. "Don't worry, I will take care of him." the older Bookman told her gently. "Go defeat the level two's" she hurried away.

"W-what should I do?" Allen asked Komui uncertainly, she had barely started her training so she did not have enough experience to fight anything stronger then a level one so far… "You stay here, use your eye to find out where the other demons are hiding and give your teammates their locations. The finders will keep a barrier around us so that our enemies can't take us out." Komui smiled at her gently before going back to shouting out orders to the finders and exorcists. The white haired girl looked around, concentrating on the demonic energy that seemed to surround them. "Ah! Kanda, there should two demons near you, one of them is hiding under the ground!" she spoke into her earpiece. "Understood." An explosion was heard from behind the school. "One down." she let out the breath she hadn't noticed that she had held in. "Good. Lenalee there should be one near you, it seems strong so please be carefull. Lavi, could you go help Lenalee?" Lavi grinned and gave her a thumbs up as a finder finished healing him. They replied in tandem "Roger!" "Roger~"

Three more explosions were heard. Komui stiffened but didn't show any other signs of his worry. "How is it going over there?" he asked the exorcists through their earpieces. Another explosion was heard, and this time the school's tower crumpled down onto the ground. "Lenalee!" He yelled out. Pure terror was written over his face. Then he heard a cough. "I'm fine. One level two down." He let out a sigh of relief. Almost crumpling to the ground himself, but Allen and Reever helped him stay upright. "Thank god…" he mumbled.

"Got another one, hey Allen is there any more around?" Lavi asked. The white-haired girl looked around carefully, extending her senses. "No, that seemed to be the last one." Everyone cheered, it was over. For now.

"All exorcists return to meeting point, mission accomplished."

Allen pov.

" _This was not how I expected this day to end…"_ the young girl thought to herself. She felt worn out now that the danger was finally over, it had been terrifying to suddenly hear the explosions as the exorcists had gathered at the school in the evening for training. They had not really suspected the surprise attack but they had still been prepared. Luckily, no one had been seriously injured. And since the school always closed quite early no civilian had been involved.

Apparently the school had special barriers set up that warned everyone when the demons were close. It could also trap them inside the barrier while at the same time keep up an illusion that nothing abnormal was going on at school. Not even the sound of explosions could be heard outside of it. " _I understand why they took so many precautions, it would probably end up terribly if the existence of demons got leaked… and the town would definitely panic if they knew what had happened at school today…"_ she came to a sudden realisation, "Komui, what about the school? The tower is practically destroyed, and the building looks like it's ready to collapse at any moment!" the chinese man picked her up in a hug and spun her around. "You can just call me 'brother'~ And I'll send out a notice that there was a minor fire that caused the tower to collapse. The finders will fix it and then everything should be back to normal in a week." "Huh? Brother?" he spun her faster, cheering as she called him that. Allen just let him continue, she had a feeling that he would just confuse her more…

Suddenly they were, or rather, Komui was interrupted by a very exhausted-looking Johnny who jogged up to them. Komui let go of Allen, this looked serious. "A… A finder just saw a strange man enter Allen's house! The stranger looked through your house as if he was searching for something and… and he left it almost in shambles before disappearing! The finder had tried to stop the stranger but had been unable to enter due to a barrier. We think that the man was or have connection to the demons." the scientist fell to the ground, exhaustion catching up to him. Allen helped him up. "Did they see his face? Or if he took something?" Komui asked him worriedly. Johnny shook his head. So they knew nothing of the stranger…

"I need, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Lenalee and Finder group three to meet me at exorcist Allen Walker's house as soon as possible. We will investigate it in twenty minutes." Komui called into the earpiece.

They arrived quickly but nothing useful was found at the crime site. The man had been careful not to leave any fingerprints or even hair strands behind. But there had clearly been someone there. The doors were destroyed and windows shattered. In her room there was clothes everywhere and her mattress had been ripped and slashed at. Luckily she didn't own a lot, and her most precious things seemed to have been intact. But they had discovered something strange. While nothing seemed to be missing, the only room that was not a chaotic mess was her piano room that looked completely untouched. That was really strange. Her kitchen had been almost completely destroyed with even larger furniture laying on the floor. In pieces.

She was shocked. Who could have done this?

"What do I do now? Where do I go?" Allen asked herself as they stood outside, discussing the recent events. Komui patted her head. "Don't worry! My dear Lenalee and I will help you pack so you can move in with us~" Allen looked at him in shock, Lenalee did also seem a bit surprised. "Ah… Eh… Thank you, Komui" she blushed a bit, it still felt strange that someone would be this nice to her. " _...Wait- Move in? Not just 'stay over until your house is fixed'?"_ she thought to herself. "I'm sure everything will be fine, let's go to your room and gather up your clothes, okay?" Lenalee gave her a hug. Allen hugged her back happy that she had such good friends.

A bit later they stood outside the siblings house. "I asked a few finders to help us with the rest of your things, so we can bring your piano over tomorrow along with other stuff." Allen's mouth fell open in shock. "Ah, that's not necessary! I don't need to bring everything over while I get my house fixed. But thank you anyway, Komui." she protested. "Hmmm? But you'll live here now, and I told you to call me brother I adopted you after all~" he said as he held up a paper that stated that he was now legally the guardian of Allen Walker… Or rather Allen Walker Lee.

It was dead quiet for a moment.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

Everyone who heard his statement exclaimed in shock.

Sorry for the wait.

I got this idea from my … rather strange friends always saying "It's not kidnapping, it's surprise adoption". And that was the first fighting scene, wasn't it? I'm not sure if it was good or not, but I will read a few other fanfictions so that I can write better fighting scenes next time. Hope you like it, I will write more soon!


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait, I decided to make a few more changes after reading a few more fanfictions. I don't want to make a half-assed attempt at fixing this story so I want to do my best writing a story that has a satisfying ending.

Chapter 14:

Allen pov.

Allen sighed in frustration. She had never truly understood how… extreme Komui's sister complex could be at times, but she had never really expected it to involve her as well! Though she had to admit that it was nice to live together with others…

"Komui! Let go of us, or we will be late for school!" her friend and now sister, Lenalee, said before she gave up on talking to him and kneed him in his stomach. Allen whistled in awe, Lenalee certainly had some skill, but she couldn't help but think that part of the reason for that was her- _their_ brother she reminded herself, as the asian girl seemed to use her fighting skills to avoid his _slightly_ overbearing hugs or, like now, kicking her way out of them…

Komui let both of them go as he fell to his knees, arms around his stomach while wailing at the top of his lungs for them not to leave him. "We'll be back after school like usual, you hurry up and finish your overdue paperwork here at home." Lenalee smiled at him and waved goodbye.

"Are you sure that he's going to be alright? He seemed quite depressed back there." Allen asked Lenalee uncertainly. Her sister laughed a bit. "Don't worry. You will get used to this soon, he'll be bouncing in happiness as soon as we're home again." They kept walking in silence.

Normal pov.

"Hello Allen~ Lenalee~. How does it feel to be sisters~?" Lavi smiled at them, and his eyes glinted with curiosity. "A bit strange.." both of them said at the same time before looking at each over and laughing. "Ooohhh~ You could be mistaken for real siblings if it weren't for your looks!" The redheaded teen laughed out loud but stopped when something hit his head. Hard. He clutched his head between his hands and pouted at Kanda who stood behind him, holding the weapon that had brought him pain this time. A book. "You shouldn't treat books like that, Yuu!" he exclaimed but was quickly silenced by Kanda's glare. "No.. uh… I mean… Sorry Kanda, I'll be quiet now." he made a motion as if he zipped his mouth shut.

Allen let out a small giggle at their antics, oblivious of their stares. "Good morning Kanda, thank you for helping me with moving yesterday." she smiled at both the guys as she said the latter part. "No worries, that's what friends are for!" Lavi gave her a thumbs up while Kanda just nodded his head and mumbled a tiny "It was nothing." before looking away to hide his blush. And Allen gave him a curious look, still completely clueless.

"Good morning class, please take your seats."

" _Will she ever notice their feelings?"_ Lenalee thought.

Allen pov.

Soon school was over and the small exorcist group was walking home together. Lavi chatted happily with Lenalee about foreign cultures while Allen and Kanda walked in silence behind them. Allen looked at the chinese girl and smiled. It was barely noticeable, but Lenalee seemed to blush a bit whenever she giggled at something Lavi said. She looked at Lavi, but it seemed that he didn't notice. "Hey, Allen?" Kanda hid his face behind his scarf, as she turned to look at him. "Yes?" "I just wondered if you wanted to train with me next time… Since it is good to spar with different people every now and then." she thought about it for a moment. She was not very good at fighting yet, seeing as she had only just begun to learn. But she didn't think that Kanda would go all out on her, and like he said, people need to have more than one sparring partner. "Why not? Lenalee would probably enjoy sparring with someone at her own level instead for a change…" with her mind made up she accepted his offer. "T-then let's start after school tomorrow." Kanda stuttered out. " _He must be really cold… I wish I could give him another scarf but I'm not wearing any…"_

"Lavi Bookman Jr! How dare you flirt with my cute, innocent little sister!"

They heard a shout coming from behind and turned around to see Komui standing on a giant robot that was rushing towards them. Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and dragged her towards him to avoid being crashed into and possibly crushed by it's weight. She stumbled into his arms as the robot crashed into a lamp post only three meters away. She felt her knees go weak from shock, but Kanda held her up, hugging her tightly. She felt her cheeks get warm at the sudden embrace.

"C-calm down chief! We were only talking!" Lavi yelled from his place on the ground with Lenalee sitting on him before they realized their current position and hurriedly stood up. "I will not let you take her innocence- not now, not ever!" Komui would have ranted on if he weren't interrupted by Kanda. "Calm down you maniac!" the dark-haired teen glared at Komui who had shifted his attention and could now see how Allen was being hugged by Kanda. His eyes seemed to darken and even Kanda was feeling the chill coming from him now. "How dare you touch my darling sister Allen… You will pay!" he cackled madly and with lots of dramatics he slowly pointed his hand towards Kanda. "Komurin the 3rd, capture that boy and save my little sister Allen!" The boy paled, and quickly scoped Allen up in his arms so that he could jump away from the incoming grabbing hook. He landed by Lenalee and carefully put her down.

They all looked as the robot slowly turned around. "Mission update. Save: Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker Lee. Capture: Lavi Bookman Jr, Yuu Kanda. Activating: lethal sequence." everyone paled at that, including the scientist himself. "L-lethal? No! STOP IT KOMURIN!" Komui clicked a red button on the remote he was holding over and over again, but it did not seem to be working as the robot kept advancing towards the group slowly.

"Why does he have to build those troublesome and _dangerous_ robots?" Lenalee sighed in exasperation as they all avoided Komurin's attacks. Suddenly Allen's eye throbbed. "Looks like that is not our only trouble right now, incoming demon! Jump to the left!" They followed her directions without question and the demon crashed into the robot which blew up causing Komui to sail into the air. "Komui!" "Brother" Lenalee and Allen yelled out. "Lenalee, can you catch him?" Allen asked her sister and Lenalee nodded before activating her her boots and leaping into the air. The rest of the group turned to the demon who was now standing a few meters in front of them and staring at them with a calculating gaze. Lavi took out his hammer, silently activating it before slipping into a ready position. Kanda did the same with his sword. No one moved. The demon's gaze shifted to Allen who was standing behind the two boys, clutching a barrier charm tightly in her hands. The demon's eyes widened in shock. "Allen… Walker…!" It rasped out before lunging itself towards the boys in front of her, claws raised above it's head. " _How did it know my name?"_ Kanda blocked the claws, and using all of his strength he pushed it back causing it to lose it's balance. The demon quickly jumped back, withdrawing it claws and made several hand gestures while mumbling something unintelligible. Lavi's visible eye widened and he quickly yelled out his counterspell, holding his hammer above his head before bringing it down before them. The earth around them rose up to build a protective wall just in time.

The demons attack stopped and Lavi released the spell, letting the earth crumble around them. "This is not just any demon…! We need backup, plus it knew your name Allen. It must have been sent here on a mission by the _Noah_." He kept his eyes on the dark beast, not letting it out of his sight for even a second. "Kanda, I need you to cover me. I'm going to try and temporarily seal it's movements." Kanda grunted in affirmation and rushed at the creature with his blade. Allen rushed to Lavi's side, ready to block an attack if needed.

The Bookman started chanting, drawing a circle in the dirt with his hammer. Lenalee flashed past them, kicking the demon up into the air and Kanda took the opportunity to launch a serie of strikes with his blade. "Lenalee?" Allen yelled out in confusion, "I left big brother somewhere safe. Backup is on it's way, but we will need to buy some time. Four minutes." the chinese girl yelled back, narrowly avoiding the demon's attack. Kanda jumped at it but was punched so hard that he flew into the wall of an abandoned building. He didn't move, and Allen almost feared that he was dead when he coughed up some blood. " _Good, he's hurt but he's alive for now."_ she thought.

The demon kicked Lenalee and sped off towards Allen, stopping just in front of her for a second. "You should always keep your eyes on the enemy… girl." it growled at her and took a step back in shock. "Come… with me, or I'll take you by force" she quickly threw the charm in front of her. "Wind Barrier!" The demon slashed at it angrily, but it held strong. " _I can't hold this for very long, and even if I did the charm would still break soon…"_ Lenalee flew at the beast and kicked it back. Allen sighed in relief. Lavi finished his chanting "Bring the demon down to the ground, Earth Seal!" and the mark on the ground glowed as the tree roots around the demon rose up and wounded around it's body until it couldn't move a single centimeter. They all sighed in relief but kept a ready stance in case the demon still tried something.

They didn't have to wait long though, for not even a minute after the had stopped the demon a giant ape landed on it, punching a hole straight through it's chest. They turned to where it had came from. "Kloud Nine!" Lavi yelled out surprised at the woman standing before them.

"Hello, looks like you did a good job holding back that demon there." she smiled at them and held out her arm as she whistled. The monkey that killed the demon shrunk until it was the size of a football. "This is Lau Jimin, he's my partner." she explained to Allen as the monkey climbed up on her shoulder. "Your report, please."

That's it for now, I hope this fighting scene was better. Please comment if you have any idea about how I can better my writing. :3


End file.
